1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to electronic conferencing and more specifically to managing multiple overlapped electronic conference meetings occurring at a same time that a registered user is scheduled to participate in.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, companies have grown larger and more spread out geographically. In addition, many employees today do all or at least a portion of their work at home. Since employees may be hundreds or even thousands of miles apart, getting everyone at the same physical location for meetings or training has become impractical for a lot of companies. Consequently, many companies utilize electronic conferencing to conduct meetings instead of traditional face-to-face meetings. Electronic conferencing is a conference in which participants communicate from different locations via telephone equipment and/or video conferencing equipment. Thus, electronic conferencing allows for the real time exchange of information between geographically disparate participants.